Henry Joseph Pollard (1860-1936)
Henry Joseph Pollard was born on Christmas Day 1860, the third child of Henry Pollard and Mary Ann Hayes. His elder siblings were James and Elizabeth. Kapunda Henry was known as Harry. His father had died several months before he was born as a result of perotinitis. This left his mother destitute and reliant on relief from the Destitute Board until she married again in 1861 to a man named John Wright. As a result of his mother's second marriage, Harry had two half siblings, William and Ellen. Melbourne It is not known why the family suddenly decided to leave South Australia and move to Victoria, but they did so in approximately 1886, when Harry was about 26 years old. They settled in the Williamstown area, where Harry became employed as a blacksmith. Harry married Mary Ann Morgan, daughter of David Morgan and Ann Watkin, in Newport, Victoria in 1891. Her father was a local butcher in the Williamstown area. She had also been born a twin, her twin sister being Emma Jane Morgan, born together in 1870 at Cambrian Hill. Harry gave his age as 25 when he married in 1891, only 4 years older than his bride. He was actually 31, 10 years her senior. Kilkenny Harry obtained a transfer to Kilkenny, South Australia in approximately 1895 with the firm Meephan Ferguson. He travelled to South Australia alone to set up the household for the family, and wife Mary travelled later with the eldest two children on board the ship the Marloo. The family lived in Young Street and Fletcher Road, Sandwell. Adelaide Steamship Company Around 1900, Harry joined the Adelaide Steamship Company at Port Adelaide as a ship smith. The Adelaide Steamship Company had been incorporated in South Australia in 1875. It purpose was to provide steamship services from Adelaide to Melbourne and subsequently further afield. He was empoyed by them for some time and, because he was very secretive about his right age throughout his life, he was made to retire when the Adelaide Steamship Company found out his true age. In 1934 he lived with Mary at 14 Jetty Rd, Largs Bay. Death Harry died in August 1936, aged 76 years of broncho pneumonia. His residence at death was Jetty Road, Largs Bay and he was buried in the Cheltenham Cemetery. His death certificate correctly gave his age at marriage as 31 years. An article in The Advertiser newspaper states that Harry had 2,430 pounds at his death when probate was realised. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Henry & Mary Ann Pollard' References * Information Paul & Suzanne Morgan * Birth, Death & Marriage indexes * Information from Peter Underdown * WILLS OF THE WEEK. (1936, October 26). The Advertiser (Adelaide, SA : 1931 - 1954), p. 18. Retrieved March 3, 2013, from http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article47755337 * Advertising. (1936, August 18). The Advertiser (Adelaide, SA : 1931 - 1954), p. 12. Retrieved March 3, 2013, from http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article48170522 Category:Born in Kapunda Category:Married in 1891 Category:Married in Newport, Victoria Category:Died in Largs Bay, South Australia Category:Non-SMW people articles